Let It Snow
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Spike has taken Xander up north for a real white Christmas like he missed when he was a little boy.  Spike/Xander  WARNING: SLASH!


Let it Snow…  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Swear words, humor, some snogging, nothing major.  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Summary: As a Christmas present Spike has taken Xander north to experience a real white Christmas for once. But the prank was on Spike this year…  
Status: Complete

Disclaimer: thought I better put this here cause there's a lot of different elements I'm borrowing from here. First I don't own The Night Before Christmas, and I don't own Torchwood either. But since JM was in it I thought using the lines from it would be perfect! So I don't own it, no money was made from this, don't sue. Okay? Thanks!

Xander wasn't sure if he should be grateful for Spike's surprise gift or throttle the life out of his vampire.

Only a week before Christmas Spike had sprung the surprise on him that they'd be spending Christmas together, alone, to the north where it snowed….where it snowed a lot! At first Xander was excited because, duh, white Christmas! Not only that the cloud cover gave Spike the chance to be outside with him during the day, totally of the good! It was his current activity that made Xander so grumpy…shoveling all the snow that'd fallen last night from the pathway leading from the porch of the cabin to the wood pile.

He couldn't be angry at Spike because of inactivity, Spike was the one currently chopping wood for the fire that they needed…desperately… Spike wasn't setting back telling him what a good job he was doing and all that, he was actively participating in the necessary activities to make life at the cabin possible for the next couple weeks…it was Spike's suggestion that they even be here in the first place was what made Xander so grumpy.

Xander took a moment to lament this not being warmer weather, Spike might have taken his shirt off while chopping wood if the climate were more fair. Xander shrugged a bit, deciding that they'd have plenty of time for something like that later on, right now he wanted to concentrate on the novelty of having a white Christmas together.

Having shoveled enough Xander decided to toss the shovel away and start with his first real snow-based activity. Building a snowman! Spike watched as the boy ran over into the middle of the bigger portion of yard not disturbed by his shoveling and started to gather snow to form the first part of the snowman. He shook his head with a smile, knowing it wouldn't be long before Xander gave up on the boring labor in favor of living out his childhood dreams. That was the whole point of this trip, after all. Give Xander the very things he missed out on as a child in California.

Spike chopped one more piece of wood, leaving the axe in the base, and came over to help his lover. Together they rolled a very large base for the snow man and packed it down. Spike, claiming to know all about snowman-making, showed Xander the proper way to ensure the bottom didn't shift to keep the whole snowman stable.

The base was in place, finally, and anchored to the ground with a stick through the center and snow packed around the very bottom so it wouldn't shift to one side or the other. Together they began to roll the middle. "Remember pet, gotta keep it smaller 'an the base. Then make the head smaller 'an that."

"Yes mom." Xander quipped, earning him the two finger salute from Spike. He snickered and between the two of them they gathered enough snow for the snowman's torso. Together they lifted it onto the already made base, skewering it on the stick still protruding from the base. They packed it down to make sure it wouldn't move before going for the head. This time Xander handled that large snowball by himself and after it was finished it topped the snowman nicely. "Alright, we need stuff for a face, twigs for arms, a scarf, and a hat!"

Spike nodded at that. He looked up toward the sky, covering his eyes from glare to check the position of the sun. Cloud cover was still prominent and looked as though it wasn't clearing anytime soon. That gave him plenty of time out with his nummy. Though, I did look like it'd snow soon. They were supposed to get a storm tonight. Best they finish up quick and get a healthy supply of wood inside. "Right, you toddle off an get the sticks, I'll see wot we have in the cabin."

Xander nodded and ran off in the direction of the woods, slipping only once and catching himself, before he disappeared into the tree line to look for some more thin sticks to use as arms. Spike smiled shaking his head at Xander's antics. Xander did something for him that no other lover had done, Xander made him laugh. Not the kind of laughing he did when laughing at other's pain or humiliation just before he or Dru drained them off. It wasn't the kind of laughing he did as he listened to the screams of pain as rivers of blood flowed from the innocent. No, this was a genuine warm laughter that Xander coaxed out of him stemming from shear love and devotion, the kind of laughter Xander wanted to provoke in his vampire and hear ringing out like the merriest twinkling of bells.

Spike made his way up to the cabin, grateful for the aggressive tread on his Docs, and gathered the various sundry items that he needed to make Xander's snowman complete. He grabbed some old buttons from a pocket in his duster hanging by the door to use for his mouth. He looked at the handful and judged if it'd be enough, he'd gotten them deliberately for this purpose. He'd obtained them by ripping them off the slayer's favorite blouses of course, he was sure she'd be bitching about it when they got back but Spike couldn't help but be a little evil even if it was almost Christmas.

Spike retrieved a carrot in the fridge for the snowman's nose. Looking at the long root he broke a portion off so it wouldn't be so long and tossed the rest back in the fridge. He then gathered a few lumps of coal from the coal scuttle by the fire place, normally they used wood but Spike had brought a supply just in case, and grabbed them to go down the center of the snowman's torso as if the snowman were wearing a waistcoat. Spike only needed a few more items and he'd be finished. Spike grabbed a few more lumps of coal, these smaller, for the eyes figuring they'd be good enough. On his way out Spike grabbed a scarf and an old top had by the door before taking his findings outside.

As he came outside he noticed Xander bouncing back into the clearing. He had two sticks, ones that had a couple gnarled bits at the end that would work perfect as arms, and practically ran back over to Spike. "I found a couple twigs we can use! And I got another tradition out of the way; I just wrote my name in the snow!" Xander seemed so very proud of that fact that Spike just couldn't hold in his laughter.

Xander seemed rather miffed that Spike was laughing but the vampire was quick to sooth his lover, "didn't mean to laugh at y'luv, I just find it amusing you're so happy about pissing in the snow. Makes me happy you could, an I could provide you with the opportunity."

Xander's features relaxed from their pinched expression and he smiled while hugging Spike around the neck, "It's just, ya know I always wanted to try it! And it worked!" Xander bounced as he stepped back, "So what did ya find?"

Spike smiled softly at his hyperactive lover. He revealed the scarf and top had, quickly adding those to the snowman before revealing the rest of his findings. Xander grinned as he saw the buttons, coal, and carrot, deciding this was perfect for their snowman. Together they decorated him, buttons for a mouth, coal for eyes and buttons down the front of his torso, and a carrot nose. Xander stood back so he could look at the snowman and nodded, "He looks almost like Frosty!"

"Too bad there weren't real magic in that silk hat yeah?" Spike said as he looked upon the snowman as well.

"Yeah, that's okay though. I rather steer clear of magic for the holidays." Xander brushed off some snow and smiled.

"You an me both luv. Now, why don't you be a good boy an grab up sommat wood over there an take it inside yeah? Got a bit more to chop, me." Spike said as he turned to do just that. As he was walking back to the chopping block he felt something cold and wet hit the back of his head just before snow exploded across his shoulders and down the front of his jacket.

He slowly turned to face Xander who was looking around at the clouds as innocently as he could. "Did you just throw something at me, whelp?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Maybe it was a bird that pooped on you, I just heard one go by." Xander smiled that charming smile of his and Spike eyed him a little, noting the fact Xander's hands were currently behind his back, before turning to go back to the chopping block.

As he did so another something flew and hit the back of his head, exploding more snow across his shoulders. Again he turned to look at Xander, and again the boy was trying to act as innocent as possible. "Are you challenging me, droopy?"

Xander's face cracked into a grin, "Maybe I am Blondie, what's it to you!" He threw another snowball at him, this time catching Spike right in the face, before he laughed hysterically and ran to find cover and make more snowballs for the imminent fight.

Spike growled softly as he shook the snow off his head, "Oh, it's on now Harris." Spike quickly took cover behind Frosty and started to build himself a small fort, enough to protect against incoming snowballs and then started to build himself an arsenal of snowballs.

"You'll never win Fangless!" Spike heard Xander yell as a couple snow balls came in and impacted to the left of him.

Spike scooted a bit to remain out of the way, "Your gona be beggin for mercy soon enough, whelp!"

As soon as Xander's snowball attack had ceased Spike sat up in a kneeling position and started to toss a few snowballs in Xander's direction. One found its target right in Xander's face while the other two exploded harmlessly by him. Spike quickly took cover again as he prepared his next few snowballs.

"Your gona pay for that blondie-bear!" Xander used the hated nickname, knowing how much Spike despised being reminded about his stint with Harmony the Ho. Xander's words, not Spike's.

"Come on over then an I'll give you the spankin you deserve." Spike quipped as he sat his pre-made snowballs off to the side. He waited for a lull in Xander's bombardment before he again knelt up past the snowman and started to pelt Xander with his own snowballs. This time three zeroed in on Xander, hitting the boy in his face, hair, and shoulder, while two fell to the ground harmless.

Xander decided to try another tactic, the wounded soldier trick, "Ahhh my eye! That one hit right in my eye!" Spike leaned up to check to see Xander rolling on the ground holding his eye. Believing he really had caused his lover pain Spike was up in a shot and over to see what was wrong.

"Oh I'm so sorry luv, are you alright? I didn't mean to hit you there, let me see yeah?" He tried to pull Xander's hands away so he could look but he was tricked as Xander picked up a snow ball and crashed it into the side of Spike's head.

"Gotcha!" Xander started to laugh as Spike looked down at Xander stunned.

"Why you little-" Spike started to wrestle with Xander, trying to reach the boy's ticklish spots so he could initiate a tickle attack.

Xander rolled, trying to keep Spike away from those spots, "Ah! No! I'm being attacked by a tickle monster!" He laughed as he tried to get away, tried to crawl away enough to reach his snowballs but Spike grabbed him before he could and rolled him over.

Spike and Xander were brought face to face as he pinned the boy to the snow covered ground, both staring into the other's eyes, allowing themselves to calm down from the play fight. Spike leaned forward, inch by inch, and kissed Xander firmly. The boy returned the kiss with equal parts passion and love.

Xander happened to open his eyes and see something just past Spike's head, the sun… It was slowly beginning to peak past one of the clouds for a brief glimpse of the ground. Xander squeaked in fear before quickly rolling them over and protecting Spike beneath his larger body as the sun shown down on them.

"Xan, wo-"

"The sun decided to make an appearance." Xander said as he covered Spike with his body. He waited until he saw the area around him dim before he chanced looking back to see that the sun had hidden again behind more clouds.

He let Spike up once he was sure it was safe and the vampire smiled softly at his human lover, "Ta, pet." He leaned in for one more kiss and smiled, "come on, best we get that wood inside before the sun comes out again or the storm starts."

"But Spike, I thought we already had wood." Xander quipped, indicating tents in both of their pants.

Spike looked down at his own and smirked a bit, "Cheeky monkey, get your cute arse going yeah?"

Xander smiled as he stood, helping Spike to gather up the wood after he'd chopped a few more logs, figuring that'd last them through whatever storm they got.

*** That night ***

It being Christmas Eve the two decided to stay up for a little while before going off to bed. They'd exchanged presents, Xander's tradition to open one gift under the tree on Christmas Eve and the rest the next day. Spike had gotten a silver cigarette case with room for his Zippo from Xander and Xander had gotten a very rare edition of The Avengers comic from Spike, the last one Xander needed to complete his collection of Avengers comics. Xander had bounced up and down and went on and on about the comic as Spike checked out his new cigarette case.

Finishing off their coco, coco that Xander had made per Joyce's recipe with the little marshmallows on top that Spike loved, the two finally decided to turn in. Spike put the grate up over the fire place to ensure no hot embers came out, didn't need the place burning down on them, and followed Xander to the bedroom where they settled down for a long winter's nap.

Hours later the two were awoken when they heard such a bang on the roof. Spike looked around as Xander clung to his side, "What was that!"

"Dunno, sounded like something landed on the roof…" He looked over at Xander as he got up. "Wait here, yeah?"

Xander watched as Spike got up and grabbed the baseball bat by the door. He scrambled up out of the bed to follow his lover, "Now hold on, wait for me."

Spike looked back and whispered angrily, "I said stay in the fuckin bed, I'll handle this. Probably some bobcat or sommat."

Xander whispered back, "Hey I'm not some girl you know, very much not with the boobies here. I'm a man too, where's my baseball bat?"

"Luv, how many times have I told you you're the wife in this relationship?" Spike said as he opened the door, bat over his shoulder.

"Hey, I am not the wife here! If anyone is the wife it's you, buddy." Xander continued whispering as he followed Spike out of the room and toward the living room.

"No, _you're_ the wife." Spike said as he turned to face Xander.

"No, you're the wife Spike, I go off and work during the day and bring home the bacon." Xander said as he faced Spike's gaze down.

Spike pressed against Xander, "Yeah, but I make a bloody good wife."

Xander was almost ready to indulge in the wickedness behind that statement if they hadn't heard another thump and the strange jingling of bells. They looked at each other curiously before cautiously stalking forward into the living room. It sounded like someone was in the cabin!

As they entered the living room they were greeted by the sight of a bright red suit trimmed in white and tarnished with ash and soot. The figure in the suit turned as he heard them approach. The old man had a beard as white as the driven snow currently coming down outside, his cheeks were rosy and his nose was red like a cherry.

The old man saw the bat and chuckled; when he did his belly giggled like a bowl full of jelly. "Merry Christmas Alexander, Happy Christmas William." The man said as he closed up the sack he'd been pulling presents from to lay under the tree.

Xander grabbed Spike's shoulder, "Spike…I think I had too much Eggnog."

Spike stared at the man currently in their living room, that couldn't be Santa Clause himself could it? He finally answered Xander, "Yeah, me too pet."

The man laughed again, a deep hearty laugh, "I should go now. Keep up the good work both of you!" And laying his finger alongside his nose, he gave a small nod before rising up the chimney again.

Spike and Xander both scrambled over to the chimney to look up it after shaking themselves from the stupor they'd been put into. They saw nothing but sky and snow above. Moments later they heard some pawing and prancing of what sounded like hoofs on the roof. They quickly ran to a window, threw it open, and stuck their heads out just as a sleigh being pulled by eight reindeer pulled off the roof and into the sky.

As the sleigh pulled away they could hear jolly ol' St Nick himself call out to the reindeer, "Now Dash, now Dancer, now Prancer and Vixen! On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" And in a trail of magic the sleigh and reindeer disappeared into the night, leaving only sparks falling harmlessly to the snow below.

Watching the sleigh disappear Spike turned to Xander, after they'd brought their heads inside, "Luv, I will never _ever_ make fun of your Christmas traditions again."

Xander looked at Spike just as stunned for a moment before his gaze turned to the tree, "I wonder what Santa brought!" And excitedly Xander bounced over toward the tree.

Spike rolled his eyes with a smile, "Bloody nerd."

"Your bloody nerd!" Xander replied happily, "Come on Spike, it's after midnight it's officially Christmas! We can open presents now!"

"Yeah alright whelp, let's get to it then." Spike plopped onto the couch where he could poke the fire and add a few more logs, "Why don't you go make more a'that hot chocolate yeah?"

"Ohhhh no! I made it last time, it's your turn!" Xander said as he sat cross-legged on the floor and shook one of the new presents to see what was inside. They both argued into the night over who should make hot chocolate while unwrapping the gifts brought by jolly ol' St. Nick.


End file.
